The present invention is directed to an abrasion resistant laminate and more particularly to an abrasion resistant laminate having a wear-resistant durable multi-layer surface assembly which is laminated to a base layer formed from an inexpensive, water resistant, polymeric substrate. This abrasion resistant laminate could be applicable in a variety of situations wherever a decorative and/or abrasion resistant product could be used and is particularly useful in the floor covering industry.
It is well known that abrasion resistance particles can be applied on or within an overlay layer or on or within a decor sheet to enhance the abrasion resistance of the laminate. Examples of the techniques for applying these particles can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,111 to Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,799 to Mehta, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,138 to Ungar, the disclosures of each of which pertaining to methods of incorporating abrasion resistant particles on or within an overlay or on or within a decor layer are hereby incorporated by reference.
The use of polymeric substrates, particularly polyvinyl chloride, for covering floors and countertops is also well known. Many problems have been associated with this type of covering including the durability and wear surface characteristics of these products, as well as their limited aesthetic appeal. In an effort to increase the durability of these coverings, especially in high traffic areas such as department stores, office buildings, and shopping complexes, many consumers have resorted to the use of stone materials such as granite and marble. Although quite durable, these types of materials are very expensive and cost prohibitive to the average consumer.
An example of an abrasion resistant flooring product having an abrasion resistant or wear-resistant top layer laminate is currently being produced by Perstorp Flooring AB (Sweden) under the trademark PERGO.RTM.. The PERGO.RTM. brand comprises a surface layer which provides strength and durability, a decorative layer which carries the design, and a base layer or substrate layer which provides strength, stability and heat resistance. The surface layer consists of cured melamine resin combined with cellulose paper and includes hard, abrasion resistant particles within or on the layer. The decorative layer consists of paper and melamine resin. The PERGO.RTM. product requires the surface layer and decorative layer to be laminated to a base or substrate layer which is based on a wood product. This wood-based substrate is typically particle board but could also include medium density fiberboard or hardboard. The strength and water resistance of this wood-based substrate is selected based upon the environment for which the flooring is used, e.g., standard domestic use, heavy domestic/moderate commercial use, or standard commercial use.
The use of a wood-based substrate in the PERGO.RTM. product and other similar types of laminates has many disadvantages associated therewith, the most important of these being that additional steps must be taken to provide some waterproofness to the wood-based substrate and to ensure that the product will only be exposed to limited amounts of moisture. Care must be taken when installing this product to ensure that sufficient adhesive is used between the planks to prevent water from penetrating into the wood-based substrate. Another disadvantage of these laminates is that, because they have a wood-based substrate, they are susceptible to environmental conditions and often expand and contract. Thus, they cannot be glued directly to a surface, such as a floor, and must be installed in a "floating" configuration. The installation of a "floating" floor requires the provision of a special tongue and groove configuration along the edges of the product to minimize shifting of the planks with respect to each other during and after installation. The glue is applied along these edges to hold the flooring planks in position on the floor. Another disadvantage of wood-based substrate flooring is that their installation typically requires the placement of a film vapor barrier layer of polyethylene and a foam layer of polyethylene to provide cushioning properties and to reduce noise upon one's impact with the floor. The installation of these types of floors is very complex and often requires the services of a skilled professional, an expense that many consumers cannot afford.
The present invention eliminates all of the abovementioned disadvantages by providing an aesthetically pleasing, sound absorbing, abrasion resistant product wherein a multi-layer wear-resistant top layer assembly is laminated to a polymeric base substrate rather than a wood-based substrate. Not only is the product of the present invention water-resistant and/or water-repellent, the use of a polymeric base substrate enables the product to be glued directly to a surface, eliminating the manufacturer's cost of providing a tongue and groove configuration along the product edges. Furthermore, the product of the present invention does not require the use of additional layers such as polyethylene film vapor barrier layers and/or polyethylene foam layers positioned between the product and the surface to which it is being installed thereon in order to provide vapor resistance, sufficient give or cushioning properties thereto, and sound deadening capabilities. Thus, the product of present invention is such that it may be easily installed by the average consumer without the expense of hiring a skilled professional.